The Aztecs (Montezuma)
The Aztecs led by Montezuma is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It does not require any DLC. Overview The Aztecs The Aztecs were a Native American civilization that occupied central Mexico for roughly one hundred years in the 15th and 16th centuries. The Aztecs ruled a mighty empire and possessed a rich culture, producing some of the most impressive pre-Colombian architecture in North America. Today the Aztecs are best remembered for the bloodiness of their religious practices and rapidity with which they collapsed in the face of external assault. At the height of its power, the Aztec Empire dominated an area of nearly 200,000 square miles (slightly under a third the size of modern Mexico), with some five to six million subjects. Somewhat like the Mongols, the Aztecs left the subject tribes to their own devices as long as the requisite tribute was paid. The Aztecs were great traders, and Aztec merchants happily did business with allies and enemies alike. Lacking a monetary system, trade was based upon the barter system. Montezuma A mighty warrior and leader, Moctezuma I helped propel the Aztec nation to greatness and glory. He should not be confused with his unfortunate grandson Moctezuma II, who watched helplessly as his empire was dismantled by Spanish Conquistadors. Generally, Moctezuma was a successful ruler. He expanded his empire, personally led his armies to victory, and worked hard to improve the lot of his people. He certainly was a bloody man, personally sacrificing thousands of prisoners to his thirsty gods. But his religion said such barbarity was necessary - blood was required to ensure that the sun would rise, the crops would grow, and the Aztec nation would continue to prosper. Could he have cut back on the ritualized murder? Possibly. But the thought might never have occurred to him - or anybody else in the area at the time. It's useful to remember that the more "enlightened" people of Europe would execute some heretics at the same time. While this doesn't in any way make Moctezuma's actions any better, at least it puts them in some kind of context. Dawn of Man Welcome, o divine Moctezuma, we grovel in awe at your magnificence, may the heaven shower all manner of good things upon you all the days of your life! You are the leader of the mighty Aztec people, wandering nomads from a lost home in the north who in the 12th century came to live in the mesa central in the heart of what would come to be call Mexico. Surrounded by many tribes fighting to control the rich land surrounding the sacred lakes of Texcoco, Xaltocan, and Zampango. Through cunning alliances and martial prowess, within a mere two hundred years, the Aztecs came to dominate the Central American basin, ruling a mighty empire stretching from sea to sea. The empire at last fell under assault from foreign devils. The accursed Spaniards, wielding fiendish weapons the likes of which your faithful warriors had never seen. O great king Moctezuma, your people call upon you once more, to rise up and lead them to glory, bring them wealth and power, and give them dominion over their foes and rivals. Will you answer their call, glorious leader? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: I am Moctezuma, emperor of the Aztecs... (Nicuani Moctezuma, Imperator de los Aztecas...) Defeat: Monster! Who are you to destroy my greatness? (Mohc-xi-cuali! Ahcincimo mo qui tia...) Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Form the Imperial Jaguars and Eagles As the Aztec empire grows, so does her enemies. With the presence of other grand empires in the world, we must reform the military with an imperial army directly under the control of the Emperor. The Jaguar and Eagle were already prestigious titles for the warriors - they now also entail life-long service in the Imperial Army, becoming even more desirable for the empire's youth. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be the Aztecs * Must have at least 5 Units with the Jaguar's "Combat Bonus in Forest/Jungle" promotion * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * 30 Experience for all Units with the Jaguar's "Combat Bonus in Forest/Jungle" promotion Instigate the Flower Wars To please the gods, we need human sacrifices, so we will arrange Flower Wars with the smaller kingdoms around us. Captives taken in these wars shall be sacrificed to the gods, and as an added bonus, we can take this as a chance to keep those smaller kingdoms in check. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be the Aztecs * Player must have researched Civil Service * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 300 Culture * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Gain 3 more Influence (at Standard speed) per turn with City-States you could demand tribute from Piety While Piety is installed, Montezuma receives a new Unique Ability. Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now drinking your xocolatl and eating your tacos. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Mesoamerican Cultures Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III Category:Mexico Category:Aztecs